Secret of a Wizard Squirrel
by ploting
Summary: A crossover for the movie the Nut Job and Sabrina Secrets of a Teenage Witch. The story happen's after the events from the movie The Nut job and the last episode of the show (for the ones who know about it). Surly and the teem tryes to take the food from Sabrina and her friends but he injures himself and Sabrina takes him home to take care of him. I don't own any character.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret of a Wizard Squirrel **

It was a beautiful sunny day in the Liberty Park, there were no clouds in the sky. Four friends, two boys and two girls were working on a project for biology class, while having a little picnic. One was a girl with blond hair, green eyes and white skin, who wore a pink vest, white t-shirt, blue jeans and a pink bat-shaped medallion around her neck, her name is Sabrina Spellman. She is a witch and lives with her aunts Hilda and Zelda Spellman who own a cookie-shop.

The other girl's name is Jessie, she has tanned skin and brown eyes and wearing sport shoes, a small grey vest, a green t-shirt, grey pants and a small green dress with white markings on it. She is Sabrina's best friend and the only human who knows she and her aunts are witches.

The two boys are Harvey Kinkel who wore glasses and is obsessed with werewolves and Jim who has a crush on Sabrina but he doesn't have the courage to confess it.

While they were working on their project in the tree above them, a purple squirrel named Surly who was a former outcast for the park animals has recently returned in the park, with his friend Buddy who didn't talk much. The animals, who worked to get the nuts from the nut store, were planning to steal the food basket from the humans and after a moment of silence Surly spoke:

"All right, here is how we will do." Surly began "Grayson will make a diversion to drive the humans away from the food basket, then Buddy and I will get inside to pull the food out, while the Bruisers will get the food and hide it in a hole behind the tree and before they will notice we get to the old mil."

"Great plan, lets get to work." Jimmy said and together with Johnny, he began digging a hole behind the tree. It took them three minutes to finish it.

"Grayson, it's your turn." Surly said to the grey squirrel.

"Okay." Grayson said in his usual manner and went down the tree.

"Now we must present something to the class to get a high grade." Sabrina said and everyone agreed.

"Yeah, but what can we present to the class?" Harvey asked and in that moment a grey squirrel appeared.

"Hey look, a grey squirrel!" Jim said.

"Wow, there are not too many of them here." Jessie said amazed and they all began looking at him. Meanwhile, in the tree above them, Surly thought that the plan is working and climbed down together with Buddy, to make Grayson a sign to keep going and try making them follow him.

"How about giving him nuts?" Harvey said and took a bag of nuts from the basket and handled one to the grey squirrel who began running.

"Hey, come back!" Harvey said, putting the open nut bag aside, on the ground and began running after him.

"Harvey, come back!" Jim said and together with Sabrina and Jessie began following him, leaving the basket behind, allowing Surly to climb inside it.

Inside the basket were three boxes of muffins, some sandwiches, a bag of chips, a bottle of soda, an apple and a bag of corn puffs not to include the nut bag outside.

"Jimmy, Johnny, Jamey come quickly." Surly called the groundhogs and they began giving them the food to stuff in the hole. After a minute, Jamie noticed that the humans were returning.

"Guys, the humans are coming back!" Jamie said to the others who noticed. Then, Surly and Buddy went outside the basket and began climbing the tree. Surly tried to get outside the basket with two vanilla muffins, bought by Jimmy and climbed up in the tree.

But then the four teenagers stopped to talk between them about Grayson, who took the nut and went up a tree.

"Well that was easy." Jamie said to the others.

After a minute Grayson appeared out of nowhere making Surly, loose his balance, while being behind him, and to fall off the tree branch. He got hit by other five three branches, in the fall and when he touched the ground he broke his left leg and Jessie noticed.

"Hey guys, look!" She said pointing to the purple squirrel that had just fallen and Surly noticed and tried to run, but the pain was unbearable and he couldn't do anything.

Jessie approached the purple squirrel slowly and took him in her arms, noticing his broken leg and said.

"Oh, poor little fellow, his leg is broken." She said to her friends and Jim took a closer look and said.

"It doesn't look very good at all." He said.

"I noticed that as well." Surly said, but they didn't understand.

"What can we do?" Harvey asked.

"Well, the only thing we can do is someone to take him home and take care of him until his leg heals." Jim proposed.

"What! No it's not necessary!" Surly said.

"I would take him, but my parents would not accept it, what about you, Harvey?" Jessie said.

"Sorry guys, but my mom is allergic to fur." He said.

"What about you Jim?" Sabrina asked.

"Sorry but my mother hates rodents." Jim said.

"Well, someone must take care of him until he heals." Jessie said

"I will take him." The blond haired girl said, making the others jump.

"WHAT!" Surly said but no one understood.

"Are you sure, Sabrina?" Jessie asked.

"Sure, I mean what can happen?" Sabrina asked while taking Surly.

"Well, Sabrina I don't think it is a good idea." Jessie said.

"Don't worry it will be fine, I mean it shouldn't be difficult to take care of a squirrel." Sabrina said

"Yeah, but I don't think Salem will accept that?" Jim said.

"Don't worry; I am sure that they will become friends." Sabrina said.

"No, I don't want to and…. Wait, who's Salem?" Surly asked.

And then, they all began to gather their things, went out the park and walked until they reached the Spellman's Brew but before they went inside, Jim told Harvey to take a picture of Surly for their project. Harvey took a picture with his phone and they all went in.

Inside, Sabrina's aunts Hilda and Zelda were working for their shop and noticed them.

"Oh, you returned very quickly." Hilda who was wearing glasses and was a little short said.

"So, how is the project going?" Zelda who was the tallest of her aunts asked.

"We finished." Sabrina said smiling.

On hearing that her aunts who were witches as well smiled, but then Zelda noticed the purple squirrel in Sabrina's hands, which was looking at them.

"Sabrina, who is your little friend?" Zelda asked.

"We found him in the park, he has fallen from a tree and broken his leg, and because my friends can't take him home until he heals I decided that I will take care of him." Sabrina explained to her aunts before asking.

"Will it be a problem if he stays here for a while?"

"Well." Zelda said and took Surly in her hands looking at his broken leg.

"Please, don't touch it, please don't touch it." Surly repeated but she didn't understand. Zelda touched a little with her finger, the pain was terrible and he screamed, so she realized that it was very bad and said.

"It won't be a problem." Zelda said.

"So in that case, can I keep him till he heals?" Sabrina asked.

"Of course you can dear, besides, it reminds us of the pet mouse me and Zelda had when we were young, except that it wasn't purple with this kind fluffy of tail." Hilda said making Harvey to wonder.

"Wait, you had a mouse as a pet?" he asked.

"Everyone has his favorite animal, Harvey." Sabrina said.

"Oh and almost forgot, keep him away from Salem." Zelda said to Sabrina.

"Don't worry, I will." Sabrina said.

….

Back in the park, the team took the food to the old mil where Andie, a red squirrel with green eyes and the new leader of the park was waiting for them to put it in their food supply. After Buddy, Grayson and the Bruisers arrived with the food she told them:

"Well done to all of you. There will be enough food for a month and a half." But after a moment she noticed that Surly was missing.

"Wait a minute, where is Surly?" Andie asked. The team didn't know how to explain and she noticed their hesitation.

"Something happened, right?" Andie said and in that moment Jamie began to explain.

"Well, after we got some food from a basket, I saw the humans returning, so I warned the others and we immediately went to hide in the tree above us. Then, Grayson appeared in front of us and Surly lost his balance and fell from the tree and broke his leg." Jamie said, making Andie to get worried and asked.

"And where is he now?"

"Well the humans saw what happened and they took him." Jimmy said, making Andie nervous and said:

"We need to find him." Andie said.

"But we don't know where he is." Johnny said.

"Maybe, but we can try to find him." Andie said.

"But he could be anywhere." Jimmy said.

"We have to try at least." Andie said

…..

In the meantime, at Spellman's Brew, Surly was now in front of Sabrina and her aunts, behind their shop. There was a door that hid the portal to the Witch World.

"So what can we do to help him?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, his leg must heal on his own and we can't do anything to accelerate the healing." Zelda said.

"But we can do something to ease his pain." Zelda said, making her wand appear in her hand and then a light came from it, shot to her other hand and then a box of green ointment appeared, amazing Surly of how they can do such things.

"We put some of this magic ointment on his leg, but we must be careful how much we put, because too much will quickly ease his pain but will make him very dizzy" Hilda said, while taking the box from her older sister.

"I think it will help." Sabrina said, taking the box and opening it with her magic from her free hand.

"Now, little fellow, stay calm and don't move." Sabrina said softly.

"Look, I don't know how you do those things, but I will…" Surly was cut when Sabrina began to put the ointment on his leg.

Surly was now very dizzy, Sabrina put a bit too much on his leg, he wasn't feeling the pain anymore, but was now very numb because of the ointment that sparkled a little.

"Woops, I think I put a bit too much." Sabrina said.

"Don't worry, it happens." Zelda said, witching a little bed for the purple squirrel.

"Let's put him to sleep till the ointment's effect is gone." She said, and put the dizzy little squirrel in it.

….

After a few hours of sleep, Surly woke up with his head on his shoulders, his dizziness had gone, he opened his eyes and looked around, realizing that he wasn't in the park. Remembering what happened, he wanted to get out of the box that was now his bed, but his leg hurt and he noticed it was raveled in bandages. After a moment of thinking, he decided to find a way out.

Surly carefully climbed down the table, so that his leg won't hurt and tried to make it to the door that was leading to the shop. Once there, he saw Hilda and Zelda cooking muffins but not with their bare hands. Instead, the ingredients were flying around in the kitchen to the oven and the muffins and other sweets were made with the use of their hands, making them appear. That amazed Surly.

"Oh, it seems that our little squirrel woke up." Hilda said and caught him. He tried to escape, but couldn't do anything, although he tried.

"Maybe he is a little hungry." Hilda said, waving her hand and a bag of nuts appeared.

Seeing the bag, Surly stopped trying to escape and Hilda put him on the floor, before opening the bag and giving him some nuts that Surly began to eat immediately. While eating, he looked around and saw the different types of cookies behind the glass, where there was also a table to display them for sale and some clothes as well.

'If the team knew about this place, they would go nuts.' Surly thought while eating.

After he finished his nuts he tried to reach the door but then he suddenly realized that he couldn't leave with his hurt leg, so he decided to stay till it heals, so he returned to the room behind the shop.

After he entered, he decided to check out the door on the other side of the room. But behind him, there was a black cat with a small earring in his right ear, a collar with a moon pentangle, one yellow eye and the other one blue.

"Oh, so you woke up." The cat said and decided to have a little fun by scaring him.

Surly was now looking at the door, of course he knew what a door is but he didn't know what was about this one and said:

"I wonder what is behind this door." Surly asked himself.

"Hello." He heard a strange voice behind him and turned around slowly to see, in his horror, a black cat.

'SABRINA HAS A CAT, WHY A CAT.' Surly said in his mind very scared and climbed on the table without caring about his injured leg.

On the floor, the black cat was laughing very hard on what he saw and said.

"Oh boy that was ripping, absolutely ripping." The cat said.

"Hey that wasn't funny." Surly said annoyed.

At that moment the cat stopped laughing and stood on his four feet, shocked about the fact that he understood the squirrel.

"I understood you, but I thought it was not possible with what Enchantra told." The cat said shocked.

"What are you talking about and who is Enchantra?" Surly asked annoyed.

"Sorry about that." The black cat said before asking "What's your name?"

"My name is Surly." The purple squirrel said before he asked "I think that you are Salem, right?"

"Yes you're right, but how could you understand me?" Salem asked.

"The same way you understood me." Surly asked.

"But it is impossible." Salem said.

"What do you mean it is impossible, what are talking about?" Surly asked again this time completely confused.

"Come here, I will explain everything." Salem said, but Surly didn't trust him to go down and said.

"You can explain even if I am here." Surly said.

"All right, all right." Salem said with a trembling voice and he began to explain everything to Surly, from why he was there, who was Enchantra, the fact that Sabrina was a half human half witch, and her status as princess of the magic world and everything. During his explanation Surly, couldn't believe all that and in the meantime he climbed down to the floor.

"So Sabrina and her aunts are witches and you are a wizard turned into a cat by Enchantra in order to make Sabrina's life in the human world miserable. This would make her chose to stay in the wizard world and become queen. Then, Enchantra would take all the powers from her, to get rid of her and rule the Witch World." Surly said.

"That is true." Salem said.

"Well even if I have to go back to the park I have to say that this is not good. I have to admit that even if I tried to get out of here, I have to thank Sabrina and her aunts for taking care of me." Surly said.

"Yeah and I had to say that I truly want to give the kid a break." Salem said to Surly.

"But don't you want to get back to normal?" Surly asked Salem "to be in your wizard form again?"

"Well, it happened once, when I ran away and Sabrina wanted to find me, in that moment I realized that I wanted to be the kitty." Salem said.

"Besides, being a cat, has its advantages." Salem said while spitting a cat fur ball.

"Really?" Surly asked.

"All right, that is not one of them." Salem said before hearing the bell of the shop ringing, knowing that Sabrina has returned.

"And speaking of that, I think Sabrina has returned from school it's time for the cute kitty duty." Salem said.

"Yeah, good to know and I think I have to stay away from you." Surly said and climbed on the table where he found two suits of clothing and Salem noticed.

"Oh, if you will be there I have to warn you, don't sit in the suit of clothes with the red light, there are clothes that had to be demagicked, and the ones under the green light are not magical. I will explain later." Salem said.

"Good to know then." Surly said before Salem left.

Sabrina entered her aunt's bakery with a large smile, her aunts asked, when seeing her:

"So, how did the human school project go?" Zelda asked and Sabrina said.

"It went great, the biology teacher was very impressed by the picture of the squirrel and about the information and we got a ten for that." Sabrina said and her aunts were proud for their niece. In that moment, Salem came in and jumped to Sabrina and she said while hugging him.

"Oh, cute little kitty, hope you were good with your new friend." Sabrina said.

Hilda then noticed and asked herself, where was the purple squirrel and they opened the door where magic world portal was and found him on the table.

"Well, it seems that they didn't play fetch like cat and mouse." Hilda said while taking him in her hands.

"Well, in a way ore another." Surly said smiling to Salem who smiled back.

"This will be an adventure." Surly said.

The rest of the day passed quickly and nothing too unusual happened in the Spellman's Brew except Hilda and Zelda's cooking methods by using spells and charms to make muffins. Salem told Surly more about the magic world and about the adventures and troubles Sabrina had to solve when the two worlds collided. Surly also told his story about the time when he helped the park to get nuts for winter but didn't want to be treated like a hero and about Andie, Mole, Grayson, Buddy and the Bruisers who were the only ones who knew and many other things.

"Wow that was some adventure." Salem said impressed by Surly.

"Yeah, but it doesn't compare to what you told me about Sabrina's double life." Surly said.

"Yeah, that's true." Salem replied.

"Still, I am sorry for what happened to her parents." Surly said remembering what Salem told him about how she had lost her parents when she was only two years old; even he has a heart and a conscience.

"I know, Enchantra wanted to do the same to her aunts and put me to do this when I ran away, but I refused." Salem said.

"Good that you didn't do this to her, today I began to know her better and I had to admit that she does not deserve this to happen again and in a way I like her as a friend." Surly said to Salem.

"Oh-ho-ho, you will know her better in the following days of your stay if your friends won't come to get you." Salem said before he yawned.

"Yeah, your right." Surly said and yawned as well.

"Well," Salem began before he yawned again "goodnight Surly."

"Goodnight Salem." The purple squirrel said to Salem who fell asleep.

But before Surly went sleep he looked at the window to the moon on the sky and at the stars and remembered about two people whom he had mostly in his heart and said slowly.

"Goodnight Buddy, I hope you will find me." Surly said. "Goodnight Andie, and sweet dreams to you." Surly said before laying his head in his box and shut his eyes before saying "to both of you." And after that he fell asleep.

_**Author's note: **_**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day in the park.**

The sun has risen up in the sky and all the animals in Liberty Park were waking up and began to do their daily activities, but the team who went outside the park to search for Surly returned with no results and with great disappointment.

"This was totally great! We searched for him all night and we didn't found anything." Jamie complained.

"Yeah, I am tired." Johnny said yawning.

"I know you all are tired and I am sorry for forcing you to do that." Andie apologized to them.

"Hey, don't worry, he might be somewhere near." Jamie said.

"And maybe we hated him but we have to admit that without him we wouldn't have survived the winter." Jimmy said.

"And even if he might have done many mischiefs this is now a thing of the past. I mean, of course "you know who" did others much worse then he did." Mole said and everyone knew that by "you know who" he was referring to Raccoon the former park leader that went missing.

"But still, I think we might need some rest now." Johnny said and everyone agreed.

"Very well then, let's go have some sleep." Andie said yawning, but after hearing this, Grayson immediately fell asleep near a tree and Andie rolled her eyes. After everyone went to their tree\hole houses Andie noticed Buddy who was looking outside the park from the gate, thinking about his best friend. Andie went to him, trying to comfort him.

"I know how you feel." Andie said to the skinny rat who noticed her.

"Don't worry, we will find him." Andie said in a soft tone hoping they will find him.

….…

In the meantime, at the Spellman's Brew Surly was beginning to wake up from his little box on the table back in the shop. He got off from it and tried to stand on both legs but his left leg was still severely broken and it was still painful and he decided to take it easy. He was feeling a little thirsty and needed to drink; he looked around the room to see if there was something to drink, after a second he noticed a bowl of water. He presumed that it belonged to Salem but he thought that he will not get angry if he drinks a little from it.

He climbed down from the table and began to walk towards the bowl of water to drink but when he was near it:

"Good morning Surly, I think you want to drink from my bowl right?" Salem asked.

"Well I might need some water if you don't mind." Surly said.

"Sorry, but not yet." Salem said and went to his bowl to drink, but after he began to drink from it.

"SALEM!" A woman voice screamed from it and Surly noticed.

"Ah, can you send me a warning before I actually lick your face?" Salem said to the woman image in his bowl.

"And I want you to make Sabrina's life in the human world miserable, or I will make a hat out of you." The woman said and her hand appeared from the bowl pointing at Salem, worrying Surly.

"Ok, ok, I will do it." Salem said and the woman in the bowl disappeared. After a moment of silence Surly asked.

"That was…" Surly began.

"Enchantra, yeah she is doing this very often." Salem said.

"If I think again, I am not thirsty anymore." Surly said.

"I only wish that she could send warnings, but no, she has to do this very quickly and many times, to turn Sabrina's life upside down; it is now truly pissing me off." Salem complained.

"And she tells you to do this all the time?" Surly asked.

"Yeah, and if I don't do what she wants she will always annoy me or scare me with hard punishments like cleaning her cauldron with my tongue." Salem said.

"Why don't you say no to her?" Surly said.

"Because she is a powerful sorceress and she is always threatening me like this if I don't do what she wants. She already limited my magic abilities when she turned me into a cat, I can only use simple spells." Salem said.

"That is understandable now." Surly said before asking. "But what do you do to turn her human life upside down?"

"Well she told me to do many things and sometimes I have to find an idea: one time I turned her invisible, but I wanted to make her back to normal, as well as other things. But then I decided to use tricks to give Enchantra the impression that her life in the human world is bad." Salem explained with a sneaky smile on his face.

"That is a great plan." Surly said.

A moment later Sabrina came rushing in and began to take her books for her magic school, and went on her pink scooter and use a spell and a helmet appeared on her head, but then she noticed Salem and Surly near each other and said.

"Salem, don't." She went to them and took the purple squirrel in her hands, and moved into her aunts' shop and put him on a table and said.

"All right little one you stay here while I am at school." She went in the back of the shop again and went through the portal to the Witch World and to the magic school.

….

At the magic school Sabrina was in her desk near Veralupa, a half werewolf witch and her best friend in the Witch World together with Londa and her sister Zonda who were in the right desk near them and in the left are Ambrose Sabrina's first cousin and of course Shinji Enchantra's son and Sabrina's rival. They were all preparing to have potions with professor Giest.

"I wonder what kind of potions we will learn today." Ambrose asked.

"I think it will be an interesting one." Sabrina said smiling.

"Well I hope it will not be a potion like the one we had last time, that splits everywhere and have to clean it up." Shinji said in his usual manner. Just in that moment professor Giest who was floating in his blue-green fire arrive in the class and began to speak in his Scottish accent.

"All right class, today we will make a special potions, this potion is simple but powerful one, but it needs a special ingredient to make it correctly." Professor Giest said before continuing.

"And don't worry; it will not be like the one we did last time." He finished, he still remembered what happened last time.

"What kind of special ingredient do we need to make the potion professor?" Londa asked.

"The special ingredient that we need is a very small stand of rodent fur." Giest said.

"Well that will not be a problem." Shinji said.

"Actually, because of a small incident last week, Enchantra ordered a full clean up of all the rats and mice in the entire school so it will be very hard to get the fur that we need." Giest said disappointed. Sabrina thought a little, raised her hand and Giest noticed.

"Yes Sabrina?" Giest asked.

"For the potion, do we need a specific kind of rodent fur?" She asked.

"Well no, it doesn't need a specific kind of fur, why do you ask?" the professor said.

"I think I have what we need back at my aunts` shop." Sabrina said.

"I will return quickly." Sabrina said, whistled and her broom came from the wall. She jumped on and went through the wall, outside, towards the magic portal to the human world.

While she passed through the portal, her broom turned into a scooter and she was now wearing her human clothes not witch clothes and she went in the shop to her aunts. Hilda and Zelda saw her.

"Hi dear, you came very quickly did you forget something for school?" She asked.

"No I didn't forget anything, but I want to ask, where is the squirrel? Sabrina asked.

"We had to keep him away from Salem and so I had to witch a cage, for him to don't get caught." Zelda said getting out the cage with Surly in it.

"You know, I don't think it's necessary." Surly said.

"It will do it." Sabrina said taking the cage from them and running to the magic portal, Surly didn't know what was going on and he was very nervous about it but Sabrina noticed while putting herself on her scooter.

"Don't worry, everything will be all right you don't need to be scared." Sabrina said in a calm tone before they entered in the vortex, inside everything was in full motion and Surly was having a mixture of amazement and fear in the same time never in his life he imagined that he will enter in a place like this. While there Sabrina jumped from her scooter who turned into a broomstick and his clothes have also changed into a pink like dress with black stripes on it, her blue jeans changed into long socks with black and pink stripes, and all this clothes made her to truly look like a witch.

After that Sabrina who was holding the cage landed on the broomstick and in only three seconds they were outside the portal flying into another world with a pink reddish sky, they all are going towards a building that looked like a castle, everything was totally impressive in Surly's perspective but just in that moment he noticed that they were on the brink of crashing into the wall.

"Ah, what are you doing, Sabrina don't you see that we are going to crash into the wall." Surly said panicked, he was preparing for the impact but he didn't felled any collision instead they had entered inside.

"Have we just….went through the wall?"

Sabrina then placed the cage with Surly on the desk in front of professor Giest before releasing him.

"All right, I don't know if it is good enough but I was thinking that squirrel hair would work for the potion that we have to do." Sabrina said.

"Well Sabrina from what I have read, squirrel hair is used at very few potions, but those are also very powerful ones and yeah maybe we could try to use a little from it." Giest said.

"But, wait how much fur do you need?" Surly asked nervously but no one understood.

"Ohh, he is so cute." Ambrose said.

"I know he is such a little cute squirrel." Sabrina said hugging Surly that began a little to calm down and blush.

But then when he saw Veralupa with her sharp teeth, eyes and claws he wanted to escape from Sabrina's hands but he couldn't do anything.

"He is truly a very cute little delicious squirrel." Veralupa said tickling but then Shinji came.

"Hah, I don't know why he seems so cute for me he is only a hairy tailed rat with is doing like all rats do, eating everything." He said in an arrogant tone annoying Sabrina, and Veralupa that began to growl.

Surly on the other had saw this as an insult, and he didn't get annoyed he get furious and wanted to jump on him but Sabrina managed to hold him and Shinji went two steps back.

"Wow, now this is a squirrel that I like." Veralupa said impressed.

"Yeah but I hope it will let us use his fur a little." Sabrina said before turning to professor Giest.

"Sorry for this but it seems that he truly didn't like." Sabrina said.

"Don't worry I think everyone could have such a behavior." The professor said making a small scissor and a tweezers to appear.

"Now hold him well, I will cut some of his fur from his tail." The professor said and began to cut some of his fur. It didn't cut too much so that to don't annoy him. But Surly was already worried and annoyed about what they are doing to him, he wasn't too much with his look like Grayson is but it was still annoying and prayed to stop as soon as possible.

"And finish." Giest said but Surly was still worried about how his tail was now looking and Sabrina noticed and said.

"You want to see your new hair style?" Sabrina said and witched a mirror and showed to Surly how his tail was looking now. Surly saw that his fur was no more, messy like in the past, his tail was much more "smooth" then before, for him it was a little strange.

"Now class it is time to make the potion." Professor Giest said.

"Will it be a problem if he will stay in the cage at your desk for this class professor?" Sabrina asked.

"No it will not be any problem with this Sabrina, except the fact that it reminds me of the squirrel broth my mother used to cook to me one time." Giest said making Surly scarred and went into Sabrina's hands.

"Then I think it will be better if he stays near my desk" Sabrina said and puts Surly in his cage went to her desk and began to make the potion.

When they finish making the potion they all went to professor Giest to see if it was done correctly and they all get their marks, Sabrina, Veralupa, Ambrose, Londa, Zonda and Shinji get the best marks.

Surly was watching from his cage how they are getting their marks and saw that all of them get highest grades, but his mind was a little on the potion.

"I wonder for what is the potion used." Surly think out loud. Sabrina heard him, and took the cage and went to the front of the class and professor Giest said in his Scottish accent.

"Its incredible, it seems that the potion got a little more powerful then with the hair from rats and mice, which are usually used to make it." Professor Giest said before continuing

"Maybe I should try to use squirrel hair instead of mice and rat hair in some potions to see how they will react."

"We will not know if we don't experiment, but use only the hair not the whole animal." Sabrina said.

"Hah, why not the whole animal, he is stills a rodent." Shinji said making Sabrina annoyed again and this time he made Surly very angry and wanted to jump on Shinji without taking notice of the cage or of his injured leg.

Shinji after seeing what the purple squirrel was doing he took three steps back this time, Sabrina was holding the cage and tried to calm Surly down, but then a woman appeared from the wall and everyone knew that it was Enchantra, she must have heard the noise that was coming from their classroom, and once Surly saw her, he stopped.

"What is this noise?" she asked sternly and her son responded.

"Its Sabrina, she brined a squirrel in the class." Shinji said and then Enchantra noticed the cage with the squirrel, she entered the class and said.

"Oh, a squirrel."

"Sorry, but we needed some hair from him to make the potion for this class and his leg is broken and I am taking care of him at my aunts shop." Sabrina said.

"Well then, make sure he will not escape from the cage and get him back to the human world I don't want any rodent running in the school." Enchantra said before leaving, but after some seconds she returned with a small scissor and said.

"But, not too soon." She said calmly and used her magic to hold Surly's tail and cut a small tuft of hair from his tail.

"I am out of rodent hair for potions." She said and leaved.

"I think it's the best to get him out of here." Sabrina said and everyone agreed, the bell then rang and professor Giest said.

"Well then class dismissed, boy I think I'm vanished I think I will eat something." And everyone began to leave.

Sabrina went outside the school with Surly, while they were walking Sabrina suddenly stopped and looked at Surly in the cage smiling at him and said "Someone will have extra nuts tonight for his courage" That made Surly to smile at her.

And then she puts two fingers at her mouth and whistled, then her broom appeared and jumped on it and flew in the sky towards the portal to the Human World.

While they were flying Surly was looking around, he was amazed by the Witch World, in the sky you can see the moon, the stars even the other planets and more suns, the trees were strange as well, the leaves appears dark blue and the pumpkins are naturally emitting light he was watching amazed before they arrived and the portal to the human world opened.

"All right now this is the part I don't like." Of course he passed through the portal when they had to get into the With World, he was scared the first time, of course he has to get used to this.

They entered the portal and in a few seconds they arrive at the Spellman's Brew, Sabrina was now in her human clothes and not her witch clothes, she puts the cage on the table and opens it and Surly went outside very slowly and Sabrina went in the shop.

Surly was on the table looking around the room when he hears the door opening and Salem entered.

"Hey I heard what happened, got a little haircut on the tail right?" Salem asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't as bad as I though." He said before asking "But for how long I was gone?"

"For at least five minutes, Sabrina for an hour, counting the minutes she was before coming after you." Salem said.

"But for me it passed a whole hour not five minutes!" Surly said.

"Yeah, well you see that hourglass above the magic portal." Salem said pointing at the hourglass and Surly notices. "That's the hourglass of Horace, it regulates the time of our worlds, with it an hour here is eight hours in the Witch World." Salem explains.

"And let me guess, an hour there is five minutes here?" Surly said.

"In a way or another, yes." Salem said before Sabrina came in and went to a book case near the portal and said.

"Biology not Spells, Chemistry not Alchemy, Math not Charms, good time for school." Sabrina said and left in a rush.

"But you were already." Surly said.

"Oh yeah, Sabrina being half human, half witch she has to go on both the magic school on one hand and human school on the other, and if we count the hours spend on the school in the Witch World and the ones in the human world." Salem said.

"She has to spend sixteen hours at school every day except on Saturday and Sunday." Surly said unbelievable. "Now, that's a record."

"Yap, even I could not do this because I got use to the life as a cat." Salem said while lying like cats.

"I think Andie would like her in a way, when it comes to work Sabrina is like her." Surly said and went to the end of the table and tried to climb down carefully without injuring his leg again, but he accidentally slipped and fell on his bad leg.

"Ah, not again." He cried in horrible pain and hold his leg.

"Don't worry I will go and get someone." Salem said and went to the door but then the door opened and Zelda came in, she must have heard the noise and went to the purple squirrel on the floor.

"You fell?" Zelda said and took Surly in her hands, she was now examining his left leg to see how it is and saw that it touched the ground with it and wasn't looking well.

"I think you will stay with us till Sabrina return's from school and I will put some ointment on it." Zelda said and went with Surly in the shop; she climbed the stairs to Sabrina's room, witched his box and put out the magic ointment.

"Stay calm now." Zelda said and put some ointment on the purple squirrel's leg, once she put some ointment on his leg Surly began to feel dizzy, everything near him was beginning to move and the ointment cause to no more feel the pain but also to no more feel his leg or other parts where the ointment was actually he was feeling almost anything through out his body.

Zelda watched him and observed that he began to get a little numb and she stopped putting ointment on him.

"You know, unlike Salem of course you are hurt but you seem calmer then him and a little bit not too much troubling." Zelda said smiling and puts him to sleep in the box before she went outside and closed the door.

…..

A few hours later Surly began to wake up in Sabrina's room, he got up from his box he was sleeping, he climbed carefully on the bed and went outside the room towards the staircase and climbed down to the kitchen so to don't hurt himself again, he saw Hilda and Zelda cooking/witching some boxes of muffins that he presumed it is for a delivery, he watched in the shop and saw Sabrina writing her homework.

"For how long have I've been asleep?" Surly asked himself.

"For enough time I would say." Salem who was behind him said.

"You can sleep that much but I am not use to this, that ointment makes me to sleep that long." Surly said.

"Yeah I know, it is made out of very powerful magic plants that easy the pain like an anesthetic but too much makes you very numb and dizzy like you are drunk or behave like a baby till it gets inside, but it will easy the pain. You can also wash it with water in order to not be dizzy." Salem said.

"Good to know that." Surly said before asking "For how long Sabrina returned from the human school?"

"For at least an hour you had sleep like nine hours." Salem said before making a few steps back in order to don't bee seen by Sabrina or her aunts and think he wants to chase Surly, after a moment Zelda spoke.

"There we finish." Zelda said.

"But we will need someone to deliver the muffins, wile we are taking care of the shop." Hilda said.

"I will get them." Sabrina offered.

"Are you sure you can do this Sabrina?" Zelda asked.

"Sure, I did this before and this time Shinji is not my scooter." She said making Surly confused and looked at Salem.

"It was a spell Veralupa cast with her wand on the wrong side." Salem said.

"Very well, but what about your homework for school?" Zelda said.

"I already finish the ones for math, chemistry and biology and I am almost done with the one for human history." She said.

"Very well." Zelda said and gave the mountain of muffin boxes to Sabrina who tried to keep her balance but he dropped them on the floor.

"Ups, sorry." She said to her aunts who didn't seem angry at her.

"Don't worry dear, we can magic others." Hilda said to her niece.

"I think I still didn't manage to improve from the last time." Sabrina said and Surly who was gathering some muffins in one of the boxes and Salem who began to eat them head her.

"Are you kidding you already got my vote for employ of the month." Surly said.

"And mine as well." Salem said.

The rest of the day passed quickly, with Sabrina delivering the muffins, Hilda and Zelda having many customers, Surly who managed to hide the gathered muffins from Salem, and received the extra nuts from Sabrina for his contribution for her magic school, he kept some nuts in the bag for the park he put it with the muffins in the box, and Salem who did like always doing, playing with the mouse, eating from what was dropped on the ground and other things.

And this had gone on for a whole week and during that time Surly went for the second time at Sabrina's magic school but that time was only by accident.

The team searched for Surly everywhere near the park and in other places.

Now they were near the Nut Store owned by Lana who receives many customers everyday like at the Spellman's Brew and Precious the dog was always there to help her and the team. Now Lana was doing some paperwork for the store and Precious was watching the window outside, while she was watching she saw the team who was looking for something or somebody. Precious went to Lana and made a look that she needed to do her needs, Lana got up from her desk and went to the door and let Precious out and then she went back to her work.

Precious went near the park and get to the team who was talking between them near the main gate.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Precious asked.

"Hi, Precious." Everyone said a little monotone.

"What happened?" She asked and Andie step forward.

"We are looking for Surly, he was taken by the humans during a mission of getting food for the park, he has fallen from a tree and broken his leg, the humans saw this and they took him. Can you help us find him?" Andie said in a worried tone.

"Well that depends, how the humans were." Precious asked.

"Well there were four humans, two boys and two girls. Surly was taken by one of the girls." Jimmy said.

"Good to know and how was the girl that took him?" Precious asked.

"Well, the girl that took him was wearing blue jeans, a pink vest, a white t-shirt." Jamie the little groundhog said.

"Wait, that girl had white skin, green eyes and blond hair?" Precious asked.

"Yeah, like that." Jamie said.

"Do you know her?" Andie asked.

"Yeah, I know her, her name is Sabrina, she lives with her aunts, come I will show you." Precious said and everybody went after her, Buddy was very excited he knows now where his best friend was and they will now find him.

_**Author's note: **_**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Minutes later in front of the Spellman's Brew.**

"Here we are." Precious said pointing at the shop that was looking like a bakery.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Jamie asked Precious.

"Of course, Lana always buys her favorite blueberry muffins from here and she is always providing almonds for them when they need." Precious said.

"All right, we will return here tonight and take Surly back if maybe we can also take some food from them while they sleep." Andie said and after hearing about taking food they all agreed, then the red squirrel turned to Precious.

"Thanks for helping us Precious." Andie said.

"Anytime, now I better go before Lana realizes I am not there." Precious said and they all went back from where they left to prepare for tonight.

…..

The night came very quickly and everyone went to sleep, Sabrina took Salem into her room in order to don't attack Surly who was in the back of their shop, Surly was sleeping in his box and the team was outside ready get inside.

"All right need a way to get inside in order to don't wake up the humans." Andie said before asking.

"Any suggestions?"

"Well we can try to dig a hole under the shop just like the first time we did at the Nut Store." Johnny said.

"Good that is one of them, and other if it doesn't work?" Andie suggested.

While they were talking, inside the room, Surly heard they're discussion and wake up, he knew that they will come; well actually he knew that Buddy will come, he looked in all the room and saw the window above him, the problem was how he will went there with his still bad leg after thinking for a second he decided that the only way was to climb. He went to the wall and began to use his paws and his right leg till he reached the window's handle and pressed hard till he opened the window, he saw the team talking about how to enter the shop, then he saw Buddy near them.

"Pss, Buddy." He called him but he didn't hear very well.

"Buddy." He said the second time, he turned around towards the window and saw his best friend there, and he climbed the wall till he reached the window.

"It's good to see you." Surly said smiling to his best friend and he smiled back, Surly then turned at the door and he decided to tell the team what he had find out here, he turned back at his blue rat friend and said.

"When I will make you sign you will help me open that door." Surly said pointing at the double pink doors and Buddy nodded.

"Good, now go tell the team." Surly said and Buddy went down.

The team was still talking about how to get inside the shop, Buddy arrived and went near Andie, and he went in front of her and tracked her attention.

"What is it Buddy?" The red squirrel asked and Buddy pointed at the open window.

"Guys." She called the team and pointed at the open window, Buddy went inside first and meet with his best friend on the floor, but he also noticed Surly's left leg raveled in bandages.

"Don't worry it will heal." Surly said, calming the blue rat down.

"Surly, here you are." Andie said to him.

"It's good to see you too Andie." Surly said smiling at her.

"It's good that we found you at last." Jamie said and the rest of the team followed, Grayson of course entered in his usual heroic manner.

"It's good to find you at last; we thought you were lost forever." Grayson said and Surly rolled his eyes.

"So this is where you have been?" Jamie said.

"Yap and you will not gone believe what I am about to tell you." Surly said.

"Like many other times we didn't." Johnny said unimpressed.

"This is different." Surly said calmly.

"Oh, come on how different could be." Jimmy said.

"You are ready, the owners of this shop Hilda and Zelda, and their niece Sabrina are witches." Surly said but of course no one believed.

"Witches?" Jamie said unimpressed.

"You mean like abracadabra, hocus pocus, alacazam?" Mole asked unimpressed.

"Yeah, like this in a way." Surly said and Grayson, Mole, the Bruisers and Andie began to laugh maniacally.

"You almost got us this time." Grayson said laughing.

"Upon all the lies and made up stories you ever told us this is the most weak I ever head from you." Jamie said still laughing, and in that moment Surly made a sign to Buddy and they both went at the door behind them and climbed on its handle.

"All right, you don't believe me; wait till you see what is behind this door." Surly said with a smirk.

"Oh come one what could be behind it a full storage of….." Surly opened the door and everyone stopped laughing when they saw the big vortex that was behind the door, once they saw it everyone was now with there mouths wide open. Buddy climbed down to the floor, and Surly did so to don't injure his bad leg again and they were now in front of the team.

"Wait, what you said is true?!" Jamie said shocked.

"Yes and this is the portal to the Witch World where they came from." Surly said smiling.

"But, but this is completely illogical!" Andie said.

"I think I am dreaming." Mole said shocked.

"This is unbelievable!" Johnny said.

"This is only a small part from the story." Surly said before continuing "Do you want to know the rest of it." Surly asked and every one agreed.

Surly began to tell everything Salem told him and what he had found out, he told them about Sabrina's dual life, the magic school, the Witch World and many other things, everything Surly was telling them was unimaginable and unbelievable, and he gone on till he finished.

"Wow, now this is unbelievable." Johnny said.

"Yeah, I know this is very unimaginable even I could not believe this when I saw how they are." Surly said.

"But still I am sorry for what happened to her parents, I mean no one should loose its parents like this especially when someone who's parents died when she was so young." Andie said in a sad tone.

"There is another thing, Sabrina's father was a full wizard and her mother was a non wizard, but her father was also the most powerful wizard and was also the King of the Witch World." Surly said.

"Wait, if her father was the king so that means that Sabrina is a princess." Andie said.

"Ahhh, so you are staying with a princess." Jimmy and Johnny said excited.

"A Witch Princess, to be more specific." Surly said before continuing

"But mostly, I think the problem was next, I am not a great expert in royalty but I think that some wizards wouldn't have accepted their king to marry a simple human and have it as their queen." Surly said in a suspicious tone.

"So that means they have been murdered." Jamie said.

"There is a conspiracy in the middle." Grayson said.

"Yes from what I know Enchantra did this." Surly said.

"That could be logical, if she has the ambition to become the greatest sorceress in the Witch World." Mole said.

"Yeah and she wants Sabrina to marry her son Shinji to become king." Surly said.

"Oh yeah from what you told us this Shinji will be more like a tyrant then a ruler." Jamie said in discussed tone.

"But how do you know so much about them?" Johnny asked.

"Let's just say I visited them." Surly said making everyone to get shocked.

"Wait you were there?!" Andie asked.

"Oh yeah, twice this week." Surly said.

"TWICE!" everyone said shocked in unison.

"The first time Sabrina needed some of my fur for a potion and the second time was when I accidentally slipped and landed on her scooter, she didn't saw me and we went to the witch school I had to stay at all her classes in a cage, but it was very interesting, it was like a show for me." Surly said smiling but Grayson on hearing about that they cut fur from him made him annoyed and to hold his tail.

"Yeah, that's great everything magical and witchy, can you come back to the park?" Jamie asked.

"Sorry guys, but I can't go anywhere, my leg didn't heal properly and when I touch the ground it hurts very bad." Surly said.

"Really, let me see." Jamie said and Surly showed the leg.

Jamie began to examine it and began to press to see how bad it was, after she pressed very hard the second time, Surly almost screamed in pain and after several other examinations and confirmations she said:

"All right you truly can't go anywhere with this leg, you can't even stand on it, so that means….." Jamie says.

"I am going to stay here for a while." Surly finished before adding.

"Great, I will see more magic, more muffins and stay more with Salem."

"Yeah and, wait who's Salem?" Mole asked confused.

"Oh, he is Sabrina's cat." Surly said scarring everyone.

"CAT! They have a cat!?" Andie said shocked.

"How did you survive with a cat?!" Jamie asked.

"Relax, Salem is in reality a wizard turned into a cat by Enchantra and he also told me what I had told you." Surly said and everyone calmed down.

"She turned him into a cat? What for?" Mole asked.

"In order to make Sabrina's life in our world miserable and so, choose to live in the Witch World. Of course he doesn't want to do this anymore but he is always pressed to do this." Surly explained.

"That's not fair, why doesn't he say no to Enchantra?" Jamie said.

"Because, when she turned him into a cat she also limited his magic abilities, he can only do simple spells and she is always threatening him in many ways." Surly said.

"Now that's pretty annoying." Johnny said.

"Well then, at least we know where you are and that you are safe even with that wizard-cat, we will come for you another day when your leg will heal properly." Andie said.

"Oh, yeah thanks, but before you leave." Surly said, and went with Buddy under a table where there was a rag covering something, Surly put out the cover and showed two boxes of muffins and a small bag of nuts.

"I managed to hide the muffins from Salem, take them to the park." Surly said as Jimmy and Johnny went there and took them.

"Good work, Surly." Andie said smiling at him.

"I will try to take more of them in the following days if you will come next week." Surly said.

"Hey, Surly." Mole, who was now on the table called him and he turned around.

"Yes, what is it Mole?" Surly asked.

"What is in here?" Mole asked showing the jar where the ointment was.

"That's the magic ointment they are putting on my leg to ease the pain, but it is very powerful, it eases the pain but it always makes me numb and I can't control what I am doing." Surly explained to Mole who managed to open it and smelled it; the powerful smell of peppermint made him dizzy and made him go back a few steps.

"What is this thing made of?" Mole asked.

"Salem told me it is made from very powerful plants from the Witch World, but he didn't tell me what kind of plants, it truly is very powerful though." Surly said.

"Oh, come on, how powerful can it be?" Grayson said and smelled it.

"Wow, it surely has a strong peppermint smell." Grayson said.

"Guys I don't thing we should touch things we don't know about." Andie said.

"Oh, come on, what can a simple ointment do?" Grayson said and put his left paw on the ointment that slipped from the table and went on the floor splashing Surly.

"Hey, Surly, are you all right man?" Grayson asked.

"Is everything all right down there?" Mole asked.

Everyone saw Surly splashed with the green ointment that began to sparkle. After a second Surly began behaving like a baby, with his paws waving in the air and making strange sounds.

"Wow, so this is how powerful it is." Jamie said.

"We can't leave him like this!" Andie said worried.

"Don't worry I think it will pass quickly." Grayson said.

"Grayson is right Andie, I mean how long can the ointment last?" Jamie said calmly while watching Surly before continuing:

"Besides, I think I like him more like this, look what a calm face he has."

"I still don't know what to say about this." Andie said watching Surly before turning to Buddy who was watching his best friend very concerned.

"Oh, come on, it doesn't look so bad." Jamie said calmly before Surly began to move towards her and began to touch her face and make more sounds, annoying her.

"All right, it is truly annoying." Jamie said and made some steps back, after a moment, they heard a sound behind the other door that lead to the shop.

"Someone's coming, quickly, let's get out of here." Andie ordered and they all went to the window to get out.

The door opened and Hilda and Zelda entered the room and saw, the purple squirrel on the floor splashed with ointment.

"It seems someone didn't sleep well and splashed himself with the ointment" Hilda said.

"Let's put him back into his bed and clean up here." Zelda said.

Hilda put Surly back into his box and Zelda cast a spell to clean up the ointment splashed on the ground and cast another for another ointment box to appear, then they left. The team was watching from outside and saw everything.

"Wow, now that was interesting." Johnny said impressed.

"We need now to go back to tell the park about this." Andie said.

"But Andie, the park will not believe the fact that Surly is staying with three witches and a wizard turned into a cat." Jamie said.

"I know, but they will believe that they own a bakery." Andie said.

"With those muffins they will surely believe." Johnny said holding one of the boxes.

"Well then, let's go." Andie said and all of them began to go back to the park with the muffins and nut bag, Buddy on the other hand decided to return in the following days to help his friend.

….

The next day at the Spellman's Brew Surly went into the shop as usual to meet Salem, Sabrina and her aunts, he remembered what happened last night and he hoped that nothing bad happened. He went near the table where Sabrina was doing her homework, Sabrina noticed him and bewitched a bag of nuts and gave some to Surly, minutes later Salem arrived yawning and Sabrina quickly took him in her arms and put him on the table.

"You know, I once have thought… how about if we give him a name?" Sabrina proposed.

"That's a good idea; at least we will call him by the name not by the animal species." Zelda said before asking "But what kind of name can he give him?"

"Well I was thinking to name him Squeaky?" Hilda said.

"No it's good only for a mouse, what about Nutty?" Zelda said.

"Or we can try Fluffy." Sabrina proposes.

"Well, he has a fluffy tail and he is little, Fluffy remains." Hilda said, Sabrina turned around and asked him.

"So, what do you think of your new name?"

Surly was feeling awkward because of the name they gave him, if he could speak their language and tell his name it will not be a problem, but still he thought that the name Fluffy wasn't as worst as Squeaky or Nutty, so he tossed his head in approval making Sabrina smile at him and to tickle him.

_**Author's note: **_**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

In the late days after the team visited him everything went as usual, Sabrina going to both Witch School and High school, Enchantra pissing Salem to turn her life upside down and other things, with some exceptions; Buddy was visiting him in secret to help getting food for the park, as well as another time when he manage to get to the Witch School during one of Sabrina's magic challenges, he had to stay with Veralupa and Ambrose till she reached the finish line, and an other time when she put a leash on him and walked in the park. When the animals saw him in a leash he was feeling very annoying, but after she called the name she gave to him everyone began to laugh maniacally except for Andie and Buddy. The team was also visiting him weekly to see if his leg was healing.

With the passing weeks he began to feel that his leg was beginning to heal and he will manage to go back to the park but there was another thing that he was feeling, with the time he spend at the Spellman's Brew he began to get attached with Sabrina and her aunts and he didn't knew how to express his gratitude for what they did for him.

It was now Saturday in the morning; Sabrina just went to the Witch World for her magic lessons leaving him alone in the back room of the shop while Salem was in the shop probably playing with his toy mouse, eating or sleeping. While he was there, he began to check if his leg was better, once he putted it on the floor he was feeling that he was feeling no more pain and he can now walk, jump and climb better then ever. After five minutes he heard a voice.

"Hey, seems you are feeling better now." Grayson said and the rest of the team followed him.

"Yeah, my leg is better now." Surly said.

"Great, so that means you can come back to the park now, right?" Jamie said.

"Oh, right." He said with a small tone while turning his head around with a sad expression on his face.

"Everything is all right Surly." Andie asked concerned.

"Oh, ahh, yeah everything is fine….Its just." He couldn't continue.

"You become attached with the witches." Johnny said.

"Yeah" Surly admitted.

"Hey you don't need to be ashamed for admitting this." Andie said with an encouraging smile on her face and Buddy agreed.

"Yeah, the truth is that I like to stay here with them." Surly said before Jimmy began to say.

"And let me guess, you would like to stay here a little more, right?"

"Well."

"Come on Surly, if you will stay here for more time you will begin to speak like them." Mole, who was on the table said before he accidentally slipped.

"You look like a dragon that stopped his wings in the air and crashed on the ground." Surly said.

"Hey this was a good one." Johnny said and Jimmy approved.

"See, you will soon began get witching." Mole said while getting on his two feet.

"Mole's right, even if most of the park will still be glad for not having to see you; your place is in the park not in here." Jamie said.

"I know, it's just I don't want to heart Sabrina's feelings." Surly said.

"Her feelings, rather Zelda's, it seems like she likes you the most." Johnny said.

"Hey, you have to admit that even she is a great person." He said.

"All right it seems that you give us no choice." Johnny said and they began to approach him and Surly together with Buddy began to went back a few steps till they were very close to the door were the portal was. And Just in that moment Salem entered and asked.

"Hey, what's going on here?" He said and the team turned behind and got scared.

"Wait! No, no wait!" Surly said but all the team bumped into them and opened the door of the portal and got into it.

"Woops." Salem gasped.

…..

In the Witch World the portal opened in the sky and the team falls from it and crashed on the ground, after a few moments everyone began to get up from the ground.

"Ehh, what was?" Mole was beginning to say but he stopped and noticed the surroundings.

"Guys, why I can see stars during daytime?" He asked while watching at the purple sky with multiple suns and planets.

"What do you mean Mole?" Andie asked before noticing the surrounding area that was not like in the park or anywhere else, after that Surly got up and knew where they are and also observed the team's stress and their questions.

"Where are we?" Johnny said.

"What is this place?" Jamie said.

"This isn't the park." Grayson said.

Everyone was stressed about the place where they have landed and no one seem to knew what is going on but right in that moment Andie saw that Surly wasn't as concerned as others.

"Surly, what is this place?" Andie asked and everyone's attention moved towards him who seem to have a smirk on his face.

"You want to know where we are." Surly said and everyone yes.

"We are in Witch World." Surly said with a calm voice.

"WITCH WORLD!" Everyone said in unison.

"Yap, Witch World." He said.

"Tell us that you know how to get back in the normal world." Mole said.

"I told you that I was here several times and yeah there is a way out." Surly said before continuing.

"We have to get to the witch school." Surly said making everyone a bit doubtful.

"Look we know that you like Sabrina but come on we need to find a way out." Grayson said.

"Yeah, I wanted to say that we need to get to the witch school and find Sabrina's broom, after we find her broom we can use it to get back." Surly explained.

"Now that sounds more logical." Grayson said.

"But how we will get to the witch school?" Jamie asked.

"I told you that I was here several times and I know how we can get there." He said before continuing.

"We need to go through the forest till we find the road that gets us to the witch school." Surly said.

"Great, then let's go." Grayson said and they began to walk slowly through the forest. They have walked for at least three hours and during that time they watched how the witch world was, in the most cases the team was thinking that the witch world would be scarier and grimmer, but for them it was just only stranger, while they were walking.

"Well it seems it isn't as scary as I imagine." Jimmy said.

"So Surly, what exactly lives in here." Mole asked a bit nervous.

"Well here they are living mostly witches and wizards, from what I know," Surly said.

"Oh, good to know." Mole said.

"Together with trolls, gnomes, ice giants, birds that have the power of making someone to forget everything, as well as fire breathing dragons and living gargoyles together with other magic creatures." Surly said making Mole to get more stressed, after a few minutes Surly stopped and everyone did the same.

"Someone must climb in the trees and watch if they see the witch school." Surly said.

"This is the work for me." Grayson said and climbed in a tree and started to watch.

"Wait I'm coming as well." Surly said and began to climb.

"Come on Surly, I think I can handle it plus your leg was injured." Grayson said.

"Yeah, but it is healed now." Surly said.

"Besides, he is more the expert here." Andie said and they began to watch for the witch school, after a few minutes Surly saw the witch school.

"I can see it." Surly said and Grayson turned around and see a giant building like castle with sharp roofs on top, the tallest tower being the headmaster's office.

"It isn't very far as well." Grayson said and they climbed down.

"The witch school is some steps forward we will be there in no time." Grayson said and everyone began to cheer.

"So that means we will be there very soon." Jamie said.

"Let's go." Andie said and everyone began to run as fast as they could when they get on the main road of the witch school.

"There it is." Johnny said before continuing. "And we are almost there."

They all went towards the school as fast as they could when Surly said.

"Wait, wait." And they all stopped.

"We have now to cross the bridge." He said and the team looked at the school and saw a bridge that seems to be made out of earth.

"Why it has a bridge?" Andie asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Surly said with a small smirk and Mole, Grayson and the Bruisers went near the bridge and took a closer look and they saw that the school was on soil that was making it.

"The school is floating in air!?" Mole said shocked.

"The whole earth here is floating in air from what I saw the other times I came here." Surly said.

"What kind of crazy world is this?" Mole said.

"A world completely upside down." Grayson said.

"Now, let's go." Surly said and they began to cross the bridge.

"So how we will manage to go through the school?" Jamie asked.

"We will sneak through the school and try to avoid being spotted by any of the wizards especially by Shinji and Enchantera." Surly said.

"Sounds like a good plan for me." Johnny said and continued to walk till they arrived on the other side. Once there Surly heard Sabrina talking with Veralupa and they all went behind a wall.

"Boy I will be glad when I go back home to sleep." Sabrina said yawning.

"Don't worry; we will all go home after four hours if nothing bad will happen." Veralupa replied.

"Hey Surly that girl that talks with Sabrina is." Grayson said.

"Yeah that girl is Veralupa, she is half witch, half werewolf." Surly said making a bit confuse Andie.

"What do you mean half witch, half werewolf?" Andie said.

"One of her parents was a witch and the other was a werewolf." Surly said.

"What, kind of world is this?" Mole said stressed.

"Don't worry, she is actually a nice and kind-hearted person if you don't annoy or provoke her." Surly said.

"I wonder what we will do now." Sabrina asked, but then noticed that Veralupa began to sniff something.

"What is it?" Sabrina said.

"I sense…squirrel." Veralupa said.

"Oh, I hope Fluffy didn't come here by accident again." Sabrina said concerned, making the team except Buddy and Andie to giggle of the name Sabrina gave to Surly.

"There are actually three squirrels." Veralupa said, shocking Grayson and stop giggling and Andie to get shocked.

"It also smells of three groundhogs." She said, scaring the Bruisers.

"A mole and a rat." Veralupa said and she together with Sabrina went to check, but when they arrived at the place where the smell came from there was no sign of the animals.

"Strange, I could have sworn it was coming from here." Veralupa said.

"We'll check later, maybe we will find something." Sabrina said, and they all went to the class.

"Boy, now that was close." Grayson said.

"Let's continue." Surly said and they entered the school, while they were walking through the school's halls, Surly was thinking of how they will find Sabrina's broom to take them home. From what he knew, the only way her broom would come was by whistling, but there should be a chamber where they are keeping them.

"Man, this place is huge and a little upside down." Johnny said.

"How will we find the brooms?" Jimmy asked.

"It should be here somewhere, every time I came here they were usually whistling and their brooms are flying to get them." Surly said before continuing:

"So there should be a room where they are keeping them."

"Or if we don't find where they are, we will wait until Sabrina finishes her classes, she whistles for her broom to come after her and you will distract her attention for us to get on it." Jamie said.

"Yeah, or that." Surly said and they continued walking till they heard a whistling and they hid. After a moment, he saw that the one who was whistling was actually professor Giest who was carrying his books for the next class, they waited till he passed.

"He doesn't have feet why he doesn't have feet?" Mole asked.

"I don't know, even I was thinking why he doesn't have feet." Surly said.

"Well at least there is no danger now." Andie said, but after a moment they heard a noise from behind, Surly saw it was Enchantra's gnome servant Spoogent and immediately went to hide. The gnome heard the noise, turned around, but he saw nothing and kept walking.

"Who was he?" Andie asked Surly.

"It was Enchantra's gnome servant Spoogent, he is always put to do lots of things, but if you ask me, he should take a bath." Surly said and they continued till the bell rang and everyone went to hide. After a few minutes a witch with a strange hat, wearing a long blood-red dress and a strange emulate, was passing.

"That's Enchantra." Surly whispered.

"She truly looks wicked." Andie said.

While Enchantra was passing, Grayson wanted to take a closer look, but in the next moment he slipped and fell in front of her.

"Oh, it seems that mister squirrel visited us again." She said and took out her wand, Grayson tried to run from her, but she cast a spell and locked him in a cage.

"I will call Sabrina to take you back." Enchantra said, while taking the cage and went to her office. After she left, the team got out from the hiding places.

"We have to save Grayson." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, there's no telling what Enchantra will do to him." Johnny said.

"All right, new plan, we save Grayson then we search for Sabrina's broom, from what I know, she took him in her office." Surly said.

"We go to her office and rescue Grayson." Jamie said.

"All right, her office is this way, but we also need to make a diversion, in order to make her leave the office." Surly said.

Enchantra was now in front of two black grey doors that lead into her office, the doors opened and went to her stone desk and placed the cage where Grayson was and said.

"You will now stay quite in here while I will go after Sabrina to take you." She said and went to the door before turning around and said.

"And no rodents like tricks." She said and left.

"I have to worn you; the team will come after the park hero." Grayson said and began to watch outside through the cage's bars. Enchantra's office was a bit creepy, near the main door that leads outside were two statues of her that seem to look at each other, behind the desk was a large rhomb shape mirror that was on a yellow window that was stretching all over from one end to the other, with a bookcase above that contains books of all kinds of spells and potions together with some sculls, as well as three red rugs, one stretching from the door to the desk and other two who were near it.

"This place is giving me Cripps, but I would like two statues of me." Grayson said to himself. After several minutes the team arrived in front of Enchantra's office.

"Here we are." Surly said.

"Great, how we will open the door?" Jamie asked while looking at the door, in that moment Jimmy and Johnny came up with an idea, they went back a few steps and charged at the door but instead of opening it, they crashed into it.

"Nice plan, but maybe I can try to jump to get to the handle." Surly said.

"Yeah, if you don't jump too low and crash." Johnny said and Surly went a few steps behind to get a running jump and began to run, before he jumped to the door's handle and in the next second he crashed in Enchantra's office.

He looked behind him and saw that the door didn't opened, after that he remembered that they can go through the walls.

"Surly you came after me." Grayson said happily before asking.

"Where is the rest of the team?"

"I am getting them right now." Surly said and went back to the door.

On the other side of the door the team was shocked thinking of how Surly vanished when he tried to jump to the door's handle.

"He wanted to jump to the handle and now he disappeared." Jamie said annoyed.

"There, should be a logical explanation." Andie said and in that moment Surly's head appeared on the wall.

"I am right here." He said making the other completely stupefied but Andie almost fainted.

"Surly, why is only your head?" Andie said still shocked.

"I forget the fact that here you can go through the walls." Surly said.

"Wait, go through the walls!" Mole said.

"Hey it's a magic school." Surly said calmly.

"You know, it truly would be interesting of going through the walls when going to the nut store." Johnny said.

"Yeah, I have to admit that I am not sure how they do it, but if I managed you can manage as well." Surly said.

"All right let's try." Jimmy said and he together with Johnny jumped and made it in the office and in the next moment all the team entered in her office.

"Guys, boy it's great that you have come." Grayson said while Surly climbed on her desk and began trying to open the door.

"We know, now let's get you out of here before she comes back." Surly said.

"Wow, this place truly is creepy." Johnny said.

"Especially with those statues." Jimmy said before Jamie heard footsteps coming from outside.

"Guys, someone is coming." Jamie said and everyone went into hiding, but Grayson was still in the cage. The doors opened and Enchantra entered together with Sabrina.

"Sabrina I think you know why you are here." Enchantra said while turning around to face her.

"Well, no, can you tell me why?" Sabrina said and she went to her desk and showed the cage with the gray squirrel in it.

"Well let's just say that your squirrel returned again." Enchantra said showing the cage to Sabrina.

"Yeah, but this isn't my squirrel, Fluffy is a purple squirrel, this one is gray." Sabrina said.

"Well if this is not your squirrel you can go." Enchantra said.

"Ah, what you will do with him?" Sabrina asked concerned.

"Don't worry I know exactly what to do with him." Enchantra said and Sabrina left.

"I think I will tell professor Giest to make soup out of you." Enchantra said horrifying Grayson and everyone who was hiding, but after a minute of thinking.

"No, I will better use you for my potion." Enchantra said and placed the cage on her desk before leaving and everyone went out from their hiding.

"This woman is purely mad." Grayson said panicked.

"She is always like this Grayson." Surly said and managed to open the door of the cage.

"Can we get out of here, this place gives me creeps." Mole said.

"Guys, Enchantra is returning." Jamie said.

Enchantra entered in her office and went to her desk, when she arrived she saw that the cage was open and the squirrel was missing.

"Where could that fluffy tailed rodent go?" she said in an angry voice before she went outside, but she didn't notice that the window was opened.

The team was outside the tower holding one another in a straight line: they were holding each by their legs, not to fall, Johnny being the one that was holding the wall.

"All right, I have to admit, this was a bad idea." Mole said.

"Guys, I don't think I can hold any longer." Johnny said while trying to hold as much as he could.

"This is not going to end well." Jamie said, but then he came with an idea.

"Surly." She shouted and he heard her.

"Try you to whistle to call the broom." Jamie said.

"What! But I told you that only Sabrina can call the broom." Surly said.

"Yeah, but maybe if you spend time with her maybe it will come to you as well." Jimmy said.

"All right I will try." Surly said and began to whistle but he didn't saw the broom.

"It's not working." Surly said.

"Try again and don't stop whistling." Johnny said and Surly whistled again. Buddy who was at the bottom saw the pink broom with black and white spots coming from the distance and draw his best friend to see it.

"There's the broom." Surly said and Andie noticed and said.

"Guys at my counting, jump." Andie said and everyone was prepared.

"One…two….three." and everyone jumped on the broom who crashed on the next roof together with the team.

"Wow, now that was an experience." Johnny said.

"Yeah but at least we have the broom." Jamie said.

"Sorry broom." Surly said.

"You know he can not hear you." Mole said

"Well then, everyone on board." Grayson said and the team went on it.

"I will be in front." Surly said.

"Hey, why you to be in the front." Jimmy complained.

"Because I watched his owner and I know how to drive it." Surly said.

"Hope so." Johnny said.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing." Mole asked concerned after he went on it.

"Like I said, I watched Sabrina many times; I don't think it's that hard." Surly said before continuing.

"Everyone ready?" all still concerned they said yes.

"Let's go." The purple squirrel said and once they began to fly all of them began to hold the broom tight, after several seconds in the air they began fell no more fear.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Jimmy said excited.

"I still don't know what to say about this." Mole said while holding the broom.

"Come on Mole, it's not that bad." Surly said in a surfing position with his right leg in front and the left back.

"Maybe for you but I rather prefer my position." Mole said. They were slowly starting to fly from the witch school till Jamie heard an explosion and looked back.

"Guys look, there is a fight." Jamie said to the others.

"Let me guess, Shinji provoked Veralupa again?" Surly said.

"No, it seems that they are fighting together against another wizard." Mole said.

"And it doesn't look like professor Giest or Enchantra." Jamie said making Surly to turn around to see. He stopped the broom at a safe distance to look what is going on. He saw Veralupa, Shinji, Sabrina, Londa, Zonda, Ambrose, professor Giest and Enchantra fighting with a wizard wearing a long black coat, red pants, black shoes and a black wizard hat. The wizard had white skin like a dead person and the eyes were read, surely was an evil wizard. While they were staying there they heard him talking in a grim tone.

"At last I found you Sabrina Spellman."

"Look I officially don't know who you are or what you want." Sabrina said.

"I am Hozard I came to have my revenge of what your father did to me." He said making Sabrina to get shocked.

"You knew my father?" Sabrina asked.

"Manny years ago I challenged your father in a competition to take his position, I could have almost won but your father was sneaky as a snake and bit me. After this your father banished me in a witch prison and limited my magic abilities, when I escaped tree days ago I sworn that I will not rest until I will find and destroy the most priceless object he could ever have. You, and now I finally found you and can take your powers." Hozard said.

"Not if we have something to say." Veralupa said and everyone began to cast spells towards him, but every spell they cast was deflected in another place or to another wizard.

"That was funny, my turn." Hozard said, took out his wand and cast a spell that put everyone on the ground. Sabrina took out her pink wand from its support on her witch pink witch dress with black stripes and tried to fight, but Hozard manage to avoid every spell she cast, the team was watching horrified from the broom.

"This will not end well for her." Mole said.

"We have to do something." Surly said very horrified.

"Surly think again, we are animals we can't put ourselves with that wizard." Jamie said to Surly who was watching the scene very concerned for Sabrina.

"Jamie's right if we interfere we will not succeed." Andie said while watching before continuing.

"I'm sorry Surly." Andie said in a sad tone, in the mean time Hozard manage to cast a spell that knocked out Sabrina and another to disarm her and Surly saw it.

"Now, I got you." Hozard said in an evil tone and began to intone the incantation.

"Surly we can't do anything now, we are sorry." Johnny said in an apology. Surly watched back, in that moment he remembered all the time he spend with Sabrina, Salem, Hilda, Zelda and all her wizard and human friends all the good times that he spent with her, in his mind he couldn't just let her down for all the kindness he received from her, and the team noticed.

"Surly, what are you thinking?" Andie asked and in the next moment to everyone's surprise he jumped from the broom and began to run as fast as he could to save Sabrina.

"Surly are you nuts." Jamie shouted to him.

"Surly don't do it." Andie said worried.

"I….have to do it." Surly said and jumped on the next roof, Hozard is almost finishing the incantation and Surly tried to hurry up, in the next moment he jumped on the ground and tried to go much faster and the wizards saw him.

"What the. You, again!" Enchantra said, Surly jumped on Shinji's head and jumped as high as he could, just in that moment Hozard finished saying the incantation and a reddish light came out from his wand towards Sabrina who got her hands to her face, but then Surly jumped in front of her and the light touched him.

"YES, YES, I will now have your powers and…." He stopped when he saw the purple squirrel was in the ray.

"NO! NO, you silly rodent you destroyed my plans." Hozard said, and in the next moment he was now feeling that his powers began to fade, he began to get weaker and weaker, Sabrina and the team was watching in full horror what was happening in front of their eyes, and after a moment the light faded and Surly was now on the ground. All the wizards and the team saw that Hozard began to age more and more and said.

"No, no, no." Hozard said in a more aged tone till he completely turned into dust. Sabrina eyes then went towards the purple squirrel on the ground that saved her, the one that took care of it while he was injured; she took him in her hands and from her emerald green eyes tears began to drop, and everyone noticed.

"We are sorry Sabrina." Veralupa said trying to comfort her.

"He…he saved me, this…this shouldn't have happened to him." Sabrina said sobbing.

"We know." Veralupa said, she was felling very bad for her loss, behind her, Londa and Zanda were felling the same for what happened both of them hoped that they could have done something.

"You're not just a rodent." Shinji said in a silent shameful tone he always considered the squirrel as another rodent like the mice and the rats, he now sees that he was wrong.

The team was now feeling very bad about what happened, they were all now feeling sad for what happened to Surly, Buddy and Andie were feeling the most powerful they had never felled so much bad since what happened when they get the nuts for the winter but they also knew that they have to leave even if this will do only bad for Andie and Buddy.

Enchantra had also to admit that the squirrel saved Sabrina and her plans were safe as well, but even she was not feeling so good for what happened and said in a calm tone.

"I have to say that if it wasn't for him you could have died."

"I…I know." Sabrina said sobbing while hugging Surly and turned her head towards professor Giest who was on her right side and asked.

"Wha….What should I do now?"

"Well, the only thing you can do is to get him in the place where he should be get." Professor Giest said and Sabrina watched the purple squirrel again, she knew that she should take him in the park.

**Later in the human world**

Sabrina returned from the witch school and told her aunts what happened in the Witch World, after she explained everything her aunts put the squirrel in a box for tomorrow to bury him in the Liberty Park, Salem was there as well to say farewell to Surly even if he was a rodent Surly became a close friend. Several hours later Sabrina was in her room together with her aunts who are trying to comfort her, during the day she tried to forget what happened and spend all day doing her homework's for both schools in order to forget what happened but with no use what had just happened left her completely heartbroken. The team also returned to the human world and all of them went back to the park except for Buddy who stayed behind to watch what will happen.

"I only wished I could have done more for him." Sabrina said in a sad tone.

"We know that dear, we are really sorry for what happened to him." Hilda said.

"But why he saved me?" Sabrina said.

"He surly saved you because he cared about you and he might want for you to go on." Zelda said before continuing.

"Don't worry I think he is now watching you from a better place in heavens." After saying this Sabrina, Hilda and Zelda went to the opened box where the squirrel was to pay him a last tribute to it. While there, Surly was beginning to move slowly and to open its eyes to see Sabrina and her aunts. Sabrina saw that the squirrel was beginning to move and to open his eyes meaning that he is still alive, she couldn't believe it and Surly said slowly.

"Hi, Sabrina." Even if they only heard only a squeak it was enough, Sabrina in that moment was completely overjoyed and took him in her hands and said.

"You're alive." Sabrina said in a joyful tone and hugged him.

"Now that is a true miracle." Hilda said smiling before saying.

"Thank you for saving our niece."

"It seems that you are a true Spellman." Zelda said and all three girls including Salem hugged, from outside Buddy was completely overjoyed that his best friend was alive and Surly noticed him and said.

"Thank you, Buddy." After a minute Hilda took out a camera and all of them were ready to take a picture, Zelda took Surly for Sabrina to hold Salem and Hilda fixed the camera on Sabrina's desk, after fixing it she went near them, she put out her wand and with her magic she made the camera to take the picture.

The next day Surly was now back into full strength his leg is officially healed and he was now feeling like he could move mountains or even magic forests from their places, Buddy also came in to greet his friend and Surly hugged him for this, later that day Sabrina's friend Jessie came to visit her and Sabrina told her what happened to the Witch School. They both saw that the squirrel was now feeling better and they took him on a walk in the park, with the leash on him.

"Man, it is unbelievable that he saved you from an evil wizard." Jessie said impressed.

"Yeah, I know it was truly amazing." Sabrina said.

From a tree above Grayson was watching through the park and in that moment he saw Sabrina with Jessie walking and he saw that Sabrina was holding a leash, and the animal that the leash was holding was Surly, for the first time he was happy that he was seeing him and went to the Bruisers who were in the next tree.

"Guys, Surly is alive." He said and the Bruisers went to see, it was for the first time in the life of the three groundhogs that were happy to see Surly alive, Buddy was there as well.

Jessie noticed the animals near the tree and showed to Sabrina, Surly also noticed and he began to watch Sabrina who noticed and knew what he wanted.

"Sabrina what are you doing?" Jessie saw that she wanted to do a spell asked.

"I am setting him free." Sabrina said and made the leash to disappear.

"His place is here in the park with his friends, he should be with them." She explained.

"You acted with your heart." Jessie said smiling.

Surly before leaving he gave a hug to Sabrina before turning to Jessie, and after that he went to the team who greet him warmly.

"Here's the witch princess's hero." Johnny said.

"Hey Surly what you did there was unbelievable, I mean we all thought you were dead." Grayson said with excitement.

"Yeah I know that was complete crazy." Surly said with a calm tone.

"Crazy? Rather nuts." Jamie said.

"At least you are someone's hero." Jimmy said showing Sabrina and Jessie who were watching.

"What do you think they are saying?" Jessie asked.

"I think that they are talking in their own language." She said.

"Yeah, your right." Jessie said and they began to wave their hands to them and they did as well before the girls left.

"Boy wait till Andie will find out that you are alive." Johnny said making Surly to question.

"Hey, where's Andie?" Surly asked.

"She is at the old mill." Jamie said making Surly to run in that direction together with Buddy.

At the old mill Andie was staying in a corner where she was thinking about what happened to Surly yesterday in the Witch World, Mole and the others were trying to comfort her and tried to make her forget about what happened to Surly but all attends failed, while she was there she was holding the dog

Whistle that remained from the mission of getting the nuts from the nut store the whistle that seemed that Surly gave to her before he left to find food for the park and the one that seemed to be the only thing that remained after he had fallen in the falls and think that he died those things that came to her mind was making her to think that Surly was meaning more to her then just a friend.

Just at the entrance to the old mill Surly was watching her, he was feeling sorry for seeing her sad and decided to make her a surprise, he slowly began to approach her and say.

"It's nice to see you again Andie." Surly said, and Andie who recognize the voice turned around.

"Surly." She said with a large smile on her face and went to him quickly to check if he was in one piece and hugged him, making Buddy to smile at them.

"When I saw you unconscious on the ground after you stop him I thought, that I will never see you again." Andie said.

"I know that, I know." Surly said with a smile on his face and in that moment Mole appeared and recognize what happened before crashing in the wall and they turned around to see him and the rest of the team.

"You know, the only thing I will miss in the Witch World is that I could see during the day." Mole said with a smile and everyone began to laugh.

"Well at least everything will be normal from now on right?" Mole asked.

"Yep everything will be normal." Johnny said when they heard Sabrina's voice and turned around.

"What is she doing?" Jimmy said.

"Let's go to find out." Surly said and everyone went to hear, once they arrived they saw that she was talking with professor Giest in a powder case that was her witch phone.

"So professor, why did you call me?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I called you to say that I have researched about the spell that Hozard wanted to use to take your magic, I found out that this spell could also have a reverse effect if it is cast upon a human or other non magical creatures." Professor Giest said.

"What do you mean by reverse effect?" Sabrina asked.

"It could give all the magic of the caster to the non magical being that was hit, but in my opinion it could not have effect upon a squirrel." The professor said making the team look at Surly.

"Well we will not know for sure, besides what can a squirrel do with magic?" Sabrina said and the team went some steps back.

"The spell can have a reverse effect?" Jimmy said.

"What could that mean?" Mole asked.

"It means." Surly began while taking a small stick in his paw before continuing.

"That now I can do this." He said and turned the stick into a purple wand, shocking the team.

"Great, so now we have a wizard in the park." Grayson said with an uncertain smile.

"And I now can also do this." Surly said and cast a spell on the ground making a walnut tree to rise in two minutes and snapped his fingers for walnuts to appear one by one while everyone was watching him.

"What? The park needed a walnut tree." Surly asked.

"Please tell me you will not always use magic." Mole said in a begging tone.

"Of course I will not do magic in front of humans." Surly said before continuing.

"Besides, where will be the fun if I don't have people to share with and it might be useful in the missions?"

"Well, in a way you have a point." Jimmy said.

"The question is how the park will react if they find out if you, by unknown ways, have now magic powers." Jamie said.

"Look, even I have to admit that it is unbelievable that I now can do magic like Sabrina and her aunts, and yeah the park will now say that I am some sort of freak or something." Surly said before turning to Andie.

"Look, I know that I am now having those abilities of casting spells and charms but just because I can do things like this it doesn't mean I will change from what I was and I know that you are seeing me like a freak and all that but…." He wanted to continue but was cut by Andie, she knew very well that he was right and they must never judge someone just because they are different.

"We have to admit that everyone is strange in his way." Andie said, even if they are uncertain about this. "Besides the most important thing is that we are all together and we should never judge a person by the differences he has."

Grayson, Jimmy, Johnny, Jamie and Mole knew that she was right about this but the main problem was how the park will react if they find out about Surly's new abilities; those thoughts were with mixed feelings.

"Indeed but the main problem is how the park will react when they will find out about his powers, because some of them will be rather creped out then amazed. Like I am right now" Mole said with a gloomy tone.

"Mole's right, we don't know how the park will react if they find, I believe we should wait for a better moment for the others to know." Jamie proposed before continuing. "Till then I think we should keep this only between us."

"I agree." Mole said raising his paw.

"It will not be a problem." Surly said, calmly snapping his fingers for a nut to appear.

"Or it will be." Johnny said.

In the next days the team began its usual work of finding food for the park. For Surly everything was working very well, especially since he had magic powers but he had to admit that this was a bit strange for him at first, he continued somehow to make some things without magic but when it came to dangers they were very useful when they had to escape from street rats, cats, dogs and other things.

He quickly got used to them and became an expert in using them. He was secretly using them to solve some park problems, except one time when a tree went on fire and Surly used magic to put it down, but instead of water snow appeared and some animals noticed him but that wasn't too much a problem only later, when they got used to the fact that Surly was now having magic powers.

In the meantime, Surly and Andie began expressing their feelings towards each other and they eventually started dating, despite Surly`s new skills, for her, Surly will always be a normal squirrel that she will keep in her heart.

It was now Monday a month and a half had passed since Surly returned to the Liberty Park and everything went in normally with not too much disturbance, Surly together with Buddy, Jimmy, Johnny, Jamie and Grayson had just returned with some nut bags from the Nut Store. The last few weeks were very successful especially with Precious who was informed about what happened and was excited about the fact that he could now make magic, at the last meeting she asked him to do so much magic that even he began to get tired by it.

Surly was now at the old mill with Andie, Buddy and Mole to make an inventory of the food they brought, they were now officially prepared for a long winter even if there were 6 months to go.

"Well it seems that we are prepared for the long winter." Andie said joyfully.

"Yeah, for a long winter that will come after 6 months." Surly said.

"It's better to be prepared in time to avoid unpleasant things." Andie said.

"I agree." Mole said making everyone to smile in agreement, after a moment the Bruisers and Grayson came and asked.

"So everything is all right, is there any problem?" Grayson asked.

"No everything is fine we can say that we are ready for a winter that could last more then 6 months." Surly said.

"You mean that we are ahead with 6 months?" Jamie said impressed.

"Yes, and maybe we will refresh the food time by time." Surly said, after a second a piece of parchment appeared out from the air and landed in front of them, Surly took it and began to read.

"What is it saying?" Johnny asked.

"It's a message from Witch School, it seems that professor Giest is sick and they need someone to take his place for a week." Surly said.

"But how it managed to come here? It shouldn't be sent, I don't know, to a wizard?" Jamie said a bit confused.

"Well here it says to every wizard possible so that means…."

"We are going again to the Witch World." Mole said annoyed.

"Actually, I am going to the Witch World to teach the young wizards." Surly said smiling.

"You, but you don't have the books to teach them." Johnny said before hearing something from above and they saw a flash of light and from it books of spells, charms, potions, magical creatures and plants began to fall like rain landing on the wooden floor of the old mill and one fell on Jimmy and Johnny.

"Well it seems that I now have the books." Surly said with a smirk before the Bruisers managed to get the book off them.

"Yeah but how you will manage to carry them, those things weights a tone." Johnny complained.

"Well, I can do this." Surly said making his wand to appear in his paw and shrinked the books for him to carry and before waving he made a bag to appear and started making the books fly in it.

"Now, time to make a good appearance." He said, making a mirror appear and began to dress up in a magical way; the first set of clothes was a long black robe with black buttons.

"So what do you think?" Surly asked.

"Too creepy" Jamie said and Surly made a red robe with black stripes to appear.

"Too strange." Johnny said and Surly changed in a gray robe.

"It's not your color." Grayson said and Surly changed in a purple robe with stripes on it.

"Hey, now that's better." Grayson said.

"Now, a little voice change." Surly said making the others confused. "Voice change?" Jimmy said.

Surly put his purple wand to his neck a small light appeared and in the next second. "How is it?" he said with a thicker voice, making the others to giggle.

"You won't use that voice, would you?" Jamie said with a giggle and Surly tried again.

"How is this one then?" Surly said with a small voice like a little mouse making the others laugh.

"Hey, it isn't bad if you want to teach the mice." Grayson said while laughing.

"Then I will use this one." Surly said in Grayson's voice making the team to look at him.

"What, it doesn't sound bad." Surly said making Grayson a bit annoyed.

"Hey, now that isn't funny." Grayson said.

"Really? I can get used to it." Surly said making Grayson to get a bit disturbed about this.

"Hey I don't want you to use my perfect voice to make fun of it." Grayson said to him.

"Relax I was only joking." Surly said placing his wand on his throat.

"I will then use my own voice." Surly said in his normal voice.

"And let me guess you will go alone in that upside down world." Mole said.

"Actually, I will take Buddy if he wants to accompany me and help me during classes." Surly said looking at his best rat friend who on hearing this got very excited.

"So what do you say? Will you come with me to the Witch World again?" Surly said, and Buddy went to him very excited to help him. "I will take that as a yes."

"So let me guess, you will not be in the park for eight hours?" Johnny asked.

"Actually with the hourglass of Horace it will be one hour here and eight hours there." Surly said.

…..

At the Witch School all the students were preparing for their magic class, they heard about the fact that professor Gies was sick; they were wandering who will teach them while he is recovering.

"I wonder who will be the new teacher." Ambrose asked.

"Yeah, me too." Veralupa asked before turning to Sabrina who seemed that she was thinking about something.

"Is everything all right Sabrina?" Veralupa asked her best friend.

"What, oh yeah it's nothing too important." Sabrina said, but for her it didn't look like something not too important.

"Come on, you know that you can tell us." Veralupa said encouraging her.

"I was only thinking about Fluffy, since I got him back in the park I began to really miss him and I wonder if I will ever see him again." She explained.

"Don't worry; maybe he will appear some day." Veralupa said.

"Maybe he will appear in a place where you expect the less." Londa said and just in that moment they heard a voice from the teacher's desk.

"Hi Sabrina." She turned around towards the desk to find.

"FLUFFY." Sabrina said in complete disbelief like the others.

"Yes it's me." He said.

"But, how?" Sabrina asked completely confused.

"Remember the spell Hozard wanted to use to take your powers and hit me, it truly had reverse effects and now I have magic powers and I will be your teacher this week while professor Giest is sick, oh and my real name is Surly." Surly said to the class.

"A squirrel as a teacher now this is something we don't see every day." Ambrose said with excitement.

"Indeed it is Ambrose." Surly said and a blue rat went on the table. "Oh and this is my best friend Buddy he doesn't talk much and he will help me during the classes."

"Hum, yeah if we will ever gone a take lessons from a squirrel and a rat." Shinji said in his arrogant tone making the other to get annoyed about this especially Buddy.

"Sorry for this Flu… I mean Surly." Sabrina said and Surly noticed and in that moment he got an idea.

"Is it a bit hot in here?" Surly asked making the wizards confused.

"We can try to open the window if you want?" Ambrose said.

"No, no I got a better idea." Surly said waving his right paw for his purple wand to appear and casting a spell for a bucket full of water and ice to appear in the air amazing the others before dropping it on Shinji making the others laugh about it.

"All right now, enough fun, time for the lesson." The purple said while getting out a book from his bag, enlarged it with a spell and opened it.

"Open your spell books to page 359, after you read, we will practice the spell." Surly said in a serious tone and everyone opened it, while reading Sabrina looked at Surly who seem to smile at her.

"Now this will be interesting." Sabrina said.

_**Author's note: **_**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review. Thank you.**


End file.
